homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102115 - Clouded Vision
abradantCombatant AC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:09 -- 02:09 AC: l_bby? you there? 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Hey Carayx! <> ) 02:11 AC: oh, great. you're here. <> r_ght back at you, bud. 02:11 AC: _ hope you're do_ng alr_ght. 02:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Just hurting at Nyarla using the term "seriously" at me. ) 02:14 AC: what'd he do? 02:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Tried to thank me and use the word Seriously in the same sentence ) 02:14 AC: oh, god. 02:19 AC: k_nd of a bulgerocker move. 02:26 AC: _'m sorry he even pulled that. _ don't th_nk _t was _ntent_onal but _ get _t hurts anyway. 02:26 AC: ser_os. really apprec_ates the g_ft, by the way. 02:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Yeah. I stole it for him ages ago. ) 02:27 AC: from who? 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Another Player, in a session between mine and yours. ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Gil-Galad. ) 02:28 AC: neat name. 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Weird name ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't know why everyone has weird names ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( they make no sense. ) 02:28 SO: T.T . o O ( tell you nothing about the person ) 02:29 AC: well. _n a trolls case that makes sense _ don't know about humans and.. uh. 02:29 AC: you. how'd you get your name? 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( It was assigned ) 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( I was permitted to pick from a group assigned to me, actually ) 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Libby's just for short. ) 02:30 SO: T.T . o O ( my full name is lovelyLibrarian3863 ) 02:30 AC: oh that's so cute. 02:31 AC: were your other opt_ons other numbers? 02:31 SO: T.T . o O ( other words ) 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( sultryScribe3863 ) 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( cardCataloguer3863 ) 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( that kind of thing ) 02:32 AC: you uh. don't g_ve me the sultry v_be. 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( no, that was never me. Just Scarlet ) 02:32 AC: oh. scarlet? 02:32 AC: nyarla ment_oned that name. 02:58 SO: T.T . o O ( is it normal for female trolls to be the sexual aggressors? ) 02:58 AC: _. 02:58 AC: uh. 02:58 AC: _ guess somet_mes maybe. 02:59 AC: _ th_nk _t's a mutual th_ng tbh _ wouldn't know. 03:01 SO: T.T . o O ( hmm ) 03:03 AC: why? 03:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla is telling me to lead him in a waltz. ) 03:04 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know how to waltz ) 03:04 SO: T.T . o O ( so I have asked Nyarla to teach me. ) 03:06 AC: l_ke a verbal romant_c waltz or do you want to dance w_th h_m. 03:07 SO: T.T . o O ( I must understand the metaphor ) 03:18 AC: are you ask_ng h_m about _t or does he stra_ght up mean danc_ng. 03:18 SO: T.T . o O ( I am asking. ) 04:00 AC: hear anyth_ng good? 04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( I have asked him if he still intends to waltz with me. ) 04:13 SO: T.T . o O ( He has said he will. Do you mind being present when he does to make sure he doesn't try anything vulgar? ) 04:14 AC: _ don't m_nd. 04:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Something is wrong ) 04:20 AC: hm? 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh No. Carayx. ) 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( This is wrong. ) 04:21 AC: what? 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( My feelings have gone all weird. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( I cannot allow my vision to become clouded. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Not now. ) 04:21 AC: you do you l_bby. 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell me all the terrible things about Nyarla. ) 04:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell me everything wrong with him. ) 04:22 AC: oh man where do _ even fuck_ng start. 04:22 AC: h-he's not that bad tbh _ th_nk he has th_s melodramat_c hero complex th_ng but at least no matter what he's gonna mean well. 04:22 AC: _ k_nda l_ke h_m honestly _'m glad he's here 04:22 SO: T.T . o O ( This does not HELP ) 04:23 AC: okay okay f_ne. 04:23 SO: T.T . o O ( My cord with him is changing colors ) 04:23 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't like it. ) 04:23 AC: h_s horns are stup_d he doesn't get quadrants he's pretty much the shade_st motherfucker and _ th_nk _f you hurt h_s feel_ngs he'd cry a lot 05:12 SO: T.T . o O ( How are things with Aaisha? ) 05:13 AC: uh, _. sa_d _'d del_ver the d_scs to her and we'd play mus_c together. 05:14 AC: and she sa_d she'd really l_ke that and she doesn't know _f she feels flushed for me. 05:14 AC: she's worr_ed _t's because you're push_ng us together, l_ke we're just. enterta_nment. 05:14 AC: _ know that's. not the case, obv_ously. 05:15 SO: T.T . o O ( No, the only ships I push for entertainment are on the Carapacians ) 05:16 AC: _ don't know who they are, but that sounds pretty enterta_n_ng. 05:16 AC: _ f_gure you. tell us all th_s stuff because you. want to share _t. not for some ulter_or mot_ve. 05:19 SO: T.T . o O ( The only real "ulterior" motive is my own survival. But that just requires someone wants me to come with you afterward. ) 05:19 AC: to th_s. new un_verse, place? 05:19 SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) 05:20 AC: are you _n trouble, _f we don't? 05:23 SO: T.T . o O ( I will die. ) 05:23 SO: T.T . o O ( But, that is to be expected ) 05:23 SO: T.T . o O ( It's my own fault, I guess. ) 05:24 AC: w_ll you tell me the story of why that _s, somet_me soon? 05:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Sometime I will invite you to what passes for my hive ) 05:24 SO: T.T . o O ( and we can talk. ) 05:25 AC: _'m look_ng forward to _t. 05:25 AC: unt_l then. 05:25 AC: plan to l_ve. 05:33 SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS willing ) 05:35 AC: _'ll. have your back. when _t comes to that. _'m gonna get some pract_ce _n. before th_s f_ght. so unt_l _ see you aga_n, <> 05:37 SO: T.T . o O ( <> Go kick some ass. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 05:37 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby